villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Kahn
Dark Kahn is the main antagonist in Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe. He is the combined form of both Shao Kahn and Darkseid. Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe Dark Kahn's Birth Darkseid Darkseid and his Parademons were defeated by Superman. Darkseid tried to escape by using a dimensional boom tube, but Superman used his heat vision and disrupted the boom tube, causing it to explode, with Darkseid in it. Superman thought that Darkseid was killed. However, Darkseid didn't die; instead he merged with Shao Kahn and they became Dark Kahn. Shao Kahn After Shao Kahn was humiliated by his defeat at the hands of Raiden, he attempted to escape through one of his portals. But Raiden shot Shao Kahn with a bolt of lightning causing the portal to explode, with Shao Kahn inside it. Raiden thought that Shao Kahn was killed. However, Shao Kahn didn't die: instead he merged with Darkseid and they became Dark Kahn. The Merging of Two Worlds When the Darkseid and Shao Kahn merged together, this also caused the Mortal Kombat world, and the DC World to merge. Besides this, other negative events occurred as well. Some include; powers of certain heroes and villains began to flux, and they all started to have uncontrollable rage. Eventually both the Mortal Kombat and DC Universe Characters found out what was the cause of the merging and their uncontrollable rage; a new entity named Dark Kahn, which is the dark form of Darkseid and Shao Kahn. They also found out that the merging happened shortly after Superman "killed" Darkseid, and Raiden "killed" Shao Kahn. They also knew that in order to put everything back to normal, enemies and allies would have to team up and confront Dark Kahn. However, the Mortal Kombat Characters didn't know that the DC Characters wanted to defeat Dark Kahn and brig everything back to normal, and vise-versa with the DC Universe Characters with the Mortal Kombat Characters. The Confrontation When the Mortal Kombat Characters, and the DC Universe Characters entered the merged world of Apokolips and Outworld, Dark Kahn was expecting them. He used his power of rage and force everyone to fight each other to the death. Nobody was killed during all of this, most of them were just knocked out. The only ones that were standing after the confrontation were Superman, and Raiden. The two enter Dark Kahn's lair to confront him, and to finally end the madness. Just were about to confront him, Dark Khan use the power of rage force Raiden and Superman to kill each other. However, after fighting other, both of them managed to fight over the rage. After which, the two found out that they both had the same agenda. The two decided to team up and confront Dark Kahn. In the end, Superman and Raiden managed to defeat Dark Kahn. When Dark Kahn was defeated everything was back to normal, except of two differences; Darkseid was trapped in the Mortal Kombat World, while Shao Kahn trapped in the DC Universe World. When they were in the other worlds, the two were powerless, resulting in them being easily imprisoned by the main heroes. Darkseid was tethered in Neatherrealm, and Shao Khan was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. Trivia * Despite Raiden and Superman agreeing to team up to defeat Dark Kahn, it never happens on either Story Modes. * Dark Kahn is debatably the most powerful character in the Mortal Kombat Universe, seeing how he has the powers of both Shao Kahn and Darkseid. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Possessor Category:Brutes Category:Hybrids Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Lord Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Hammerer Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Hatemongers Category:Fighter Category:Illusionists Category:Destroyers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Multi-beings Category:Crossover Villains Category:Arena Masters Category:Planet Destroyer Category:One-Man Army Category:Deities Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fearmongers Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Deceased Villains Category:Emotion Vampires Category:Rogue Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Outright Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Male Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dictator Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:SHAZAM! Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Oppressors Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Died in Disgrace